Never Did' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: She nodded and put her arms around his neck. Chrom knew that she would never hear him, but he still didn't care. He never did. One-shot. Modern AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Chrom sighed as he swept his hair back. Checking his watch quickly, he motioned to Robin. _Are you okay?_

She held up her hands, moving them in several different positions. _Yes, I'm fine._

Chrom fidgeted a bit more before getting up. Robin immediately followed his example and the two walked out of the empty waiting room. As they walked down the hallway, Chrom paused as he heard the sound of wheels squeaking. A man in a white coat was dashing down the hallway, pushing a large cart.

"Excuse me!" he shouted.

Without thinking, Chrom stepped to the side, before realizing that Robin wasn't in the same boat. "Wait!" he cried just as Robin turned around.

The cart crashed into her full force, sending both her and the scientist toppling to the floor. Chrom ran over to her, checking her body over for any damage. He turned to the man in the white coat. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. "This is a center for the blind and the deaf! When you're here, 'Excuse me!' doesn't cut it! Maybe if you'd learn some goddamn sign language, you could tell her you were fucking sorry!"

"I'm so sorry," the man apologized. He stood up and collected the items that had fallen off the cart. With a few brief apologies, he scurried off, cart in tow. Chrom quickly offered Robin his hand, smiling at her. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed it and stood up. She quickly twisted her hands.

 _You didn't have to yell at him so much._

Chrom lifted a few fingers up and moved his hands. _Sorry, love. People like him really piss me off._

She grinned devilishly at him. _Indeed they do. You have quite the vocabulary._

He smiled sheepishly. _I forgot that you can read lips._

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, silently dragging him down the hallway. As they exited the building, she abruptly turned the corner.

Chrom let go of her hand and quickly made a few hand gestures. _Why are we going that way?_

Robin scowled. _Don't question me. And I hate that we can't talk and walk very well. Just don't say anything._ Before he could reply, she grabbed his wrist once more and continued to drag him. Pretty soon, they came upon a small food truck. Wordlessly, the two went up to the truck.

"I'll have a chicken taco," Chrom said, taking out his wallet. After getting a few motions from Robin, he quickly put down a few more dollars. "Also, a cheese quesadilla." Within a few minutes, the two were eating their food on a street curb as cars raced past. Chrom turned to look at his lover, smiling faintly to himself.

Silently, Robin met his gaze warmly. There wasn't much need for words between the two. Even when they had first met, neither had much need to use words to convey their feelings. For Chrom, it was her facial expressions. Just a tug on his arm, a silent pout… He didn't need much more.

Whereas for Robin, it was his eyes. Sometimes their blue depths glittered slightly, or at other times, they remained steady. But Chrom never needed to say anything. All Robin needed to do was look into the depths of his eyes.

Chrom leaned over and kissed her neck, prompting the closest thing to a chuckle from the white-haired youth. Feeling the warmth of his embrace, she obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. Chrom reached a hand up to stroke her long hair, prompting a muted purr from the girl. "You're too cute," he told her.

She only grasped his hand in reply. Together, the two got up and walked home. Robin tapped Chrom's shoulder as they were heading home.

 _It seems so peaceful. The streetlights look so pretty._

Chrom smiled at her. "It's not pretty in the least to listen to. Cars screeching and people yelling… I think that you're lucky sometimes."

Robin smiled and twisted her hands a bit more. _Thanks. To be honest, I think hearing people are a bit oblivious. I think I would've ended up that way if I hadn't been born like I had been._

 _Hey, that's not nice,_ Chrom joked. _I think I'm pretty sensitive._

 _It's funny because from the beginning, you always seemed like a big, ignorant man. When you get angry, you become oblivious to what's around you. But you always work hard to not lose your temper and be a gentle person._

Chrom grinned at her. _If you keep talking like that, I might just have to give you a little reward later tonight in bed._

Robin blushed but didn't say anything more as the two made it back to the house. Instead of heading to the bed right away as the two were accustomed to doing, they sat around the fireplace in the living room. Both were reading seperate books. Chrom tapped Robin's head, causing her to set her book down and look up at him.

 _What would you think if people suddenly couldn't hear?_ Chrom asked.

Robin paused for a moment before replying, _I think if that happened, the beauty of it would violate them. The ignorant hearing folk couldn't stand the serene beauty of pure quiet._

 _Yeah, that's true. Whenever the room gets quiet, people always try and talk to fill up the space. Even I feel like doing that sometimes. But the urge has decreased after spending so much time with you._

Robin moved up to the couch and sat on Chrom, leaning forward until they were face-to-face. Chrom gripped her thighs and stroked her cheek. Robin laid her head against his chest, her eyes closed in bliss. Smiling to himself, Chrom grabbed a book and opened to his saved page. Casually reading through a few pages, he put the book down upon hearing his phone ring. Reaching carefully for it, as to not wake his lover, he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Yes," he said smoothly.

"Is this Chrom from the Regional Blind and Deaf Association?" a masculine voice inquired.

"Yes," Chrom replied, a touch of suspicion in his voice.

The man on the other end cleared his throat for a moment before continuing. "By order of your boss, you are required to present a speech this weekend in the Tailor Andrews Room. I assume you are ready with your presentation."

"Actually, I've never heard of this before. What is this presentation of?" Chrom asked.

"It's about the new innovations into the technology for hearing," the man replied.

Chrom scowled. "All right; I'll be ready then."

After a few quick words, the man hung up. Chrom sighed and leaned back, causing Robin to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and twisted her fingers a bit.

 _What's going on?_

 _I have to make an impromptu presentation._ Chrom sighed and rubbed his head.

Robin smiled lecherously at him and twisted her wrists. _I know what will cheer you up._

 _I could use something to cheer me up,_ Chrom replied.

Taking that as a yes, Robin went lower and lower. Chrom sighed and leaned back on the couch. "You always know how to make me feel better," he said, even though he knew she couldn't hear. And he knew in his heart that she never would.

* * *

 **Chrom swallowed nervously as he checked his papers one last time.** As more and more people filtered through the room, he signaled to the guy operating the computer that he wanted him to turn on the presentation. Once everyone was seated, he cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Chrom. I work in the hearing assistance department. Here at the Regional Blind and Deaf Association, we believe in helping those who have been shortchanged by life." He smiled softly to himself. "No, that's not right," he said, dropping the act. "My girlfriend is deaf, and I met her through our wonderful program. She's been with me through thick and thin, and I just have to say that I'm going to say her point on things." He sighed briefly before continuing. "I've heard her point on things, and I have to say that they're rather different than ours. In her view, the deaf haven't been shortchanged by life; they were bestowed with a gift. Deaf people have a serenity that we don't. In her mind, they are blessed with a calm understanding of things. A lot of blind people believe that hearing folk are ignorant, and from what I've seen, I understand what they're saying. The way we are now, we're still not completely understanding blind people."

A hushed murmur raced through the executives. However, they soon quieted down and allowed Chrom to continue.

"I believe that we should allow more patients to use cochlear implants, but only if they wish to do so. In the years I've been here, I've seen many employees push or convince patients to get implants when they were hesitant or unsure, simply because the money towards the implant would go to the organization. And I've also seen employees discourage patients from getting cochlear implants because of unwarranted beliefs that getting one would make the patient lazy and uncooperative in learning other forms of communication, such as sign language."

It seemed like he was only talking for less than a minute, but before he knew it, the hour-long presentation was over. Before he was to walk out, his boss approached. "My office. _Now_ ," he said roughly as Chrom followed him. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that this wasn't for a promotion.

Chrom fidgeted nervously as he faced his boss. "Um, what's this about?"

"Now, I wanted you, one of my best employees, so make an amazing presentation," the man said quietly. It was so calm, it scared Chrom more than if he was yelling. "Of course, you had to fuck it up and embarrass me!" he screamed, suddenly in Chrom's face, spraying spittle all over him. "I won't say anything other than that presentation was the biggest pile of bullshit I've seen in the 10 years I've worked here!" He quieted down and withdrew slightly. He looked into Chrom's eyes for a moment. "You're fired, Chrom."

Chrom swallowed slowly, feeling a lump in his throat. "Yessir. I'll clean out my office." As he exited, Robin tackled him.

"Wha-" Chrom sputtered as he set her down.

Robin quickly twisted her hands. _What's wrong?_

Chrom smiled sympathetically as he replied, _I lost my job. I said the truth in my presentation, but unfortunately, my boss doesn't apparently like the truth._

For a moment, Robin hung her head. Chrom reached out a hand and caressed her cheek, only to withdraw it, damp and shiny. _She's crying,_ he realized. He brought her closer, pressing her against him in a tight embrace. "It's all right," he whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"I-I…"

Chrom lifted his head. _What?_

Robin let go and faced him. "I-It be awri-ight… C-Chrom…." Her voice sounded rusty and shaky, like it had never been used before, but nonetheless, it shocked him to the core. Until that moment, he had never heard her talk. And chances were she had probably never spoken before either.

"R-Robin…" He brought her close once more and kissed her neck lovingly. He backed up and smiled at her. "Marry me?"

She nodded and put her arms around his neck. Chrom knew that she would never hear him, but he still didn't care. He never did.

Fin

* * *

Finally finished this one. For some reason, I lost my fire for it. I think it's because with all my hope for _If,_ I've moved away from Robin/Chrom. Aw. I think next will be Suzukaze and F!Kamui. I just saw their supports, coupled with Suzukaze's action in Birthright, and I think I got my new OTP. I'm not going to spoil, but you might see a bit of their support conversations in the next one-shot.

And I'm sorry if you think I'm wrong about deaf people. I tried doing research, but it wasn't as easy as researching blind people, so sorry if it's wrong. I'm pretty sure I was fairly accurate, but you never know. That's also partially why it took me so long to finish. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
